


Bins and Receptacles

by Sirussly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirussly/pseuds/Sirussly
Summary: In which James Potter knows exactly where his missing glasses are.





	Bins and Receptacles

For the second time that day, James Potter stumbled forehead-first into his friend. Remus Lupin reeled back, rubbing at yet another lump starting to swell underneath his tawny hair.

_“James.”_

“Sorry! Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“That’s because  _you can’t bloody see.”_

James smiled sheepishly at Remus’s left ear, eyes unfocused.

“Why the hell haven’t you got your glasses on?”

“I see better with them off.”

Remus stared without blinking, either from total bemusement or his impending concussion. Before he could come up with a suitable scolding, James had winked at him (or rather, he may have been squinting as a result of his impaired vision) and skipped away, knocking over a lampshade as he went.

\- - - -

Later that afternoon, the situation had not improved.

“Prongs, those are beetle wings, not dragonfly wings.” Remus swatted his friend’s hand away from their cauldron before the entire thing went up in flames.

“Right you are. Well spotted, Moony.”

Remus huffed. From across the Potions classroom, Snape sneered. “Interesting to find your lack of talent in potions is in no way worsened by your blindness, Potter.”

Remus frowned. He peered at James and the smug grin he was hiding, and hissed under his breath. “Does the fact you’ve mysteriously lost your glasses have anything to do with Snape, at all?”

“I never said I lost my glasses, Remus. I know exactly where they are.”

As Remus spluttered, James raised his voice. “Does anyone else hear that? I swear I can hear this horrible farting sound…”

The classroom snickered. Snape glared. “Probably the sound of your brain trying to work properly, I’d say.”

“There it is again! Gosh, I wish I could see where it was coming from…”

Snape growled, opening his mouth to retort back. As he did, James pressed his palms to his mouth, blowing a loud, wet raspberry. The classroom vibrated with suppressed giggles. Snape kicked back his chair, storming over to stand in front of the desk James and Remus shared. He pulled a pair of glasses out of his robes, slamming them down on the aged wood.

“There. See if that solves your hearing problem.”

James wiped the glasses clean on his robe, carefully placing them back on the bridge of his nose. As he looked up at Snape, eyes finally focused, he gave a blood-curdling scream and toppled backwards off his chair. 

“My eyes!  _My eyes!”_

Remus leap to his feet in horror, convinced Snape had cursed the glasses somehow. James tore the glasses off his face and threw them across the room, panting heavily.

“Merlin, Snivellus… have you always been that ugly?”

The classroom roared with laughter. James wiped his brow in such a way it was clear he had been taking lessons in dramatics off of Sirius.

“I think I’ll leave the glasses off for the time being, thanks.”

Snape turned purple. Remus sighed.


End file.
